ssdesignblogfandomcom-20200214-history
Anesthesiologist
<--'' back to Powers'' Anesthesiologist (current x6 to raise) Dot 3 does not work on anyone with the merit light-sleeper (4). 1) Local Anesthesia With a touch, the Anesthesiologist may shut down the perfect cocktail of nerve endings, allowing his patients to feel no pain during surgery. System: touch a target and roll wits + medicine, difficulty of the target's wound penalty +3. Success eliminates all wound penalties for an hour or until target is wounded again. 2) Perfect Dosage Dart guns and needles that are on-hand always seem to have the correct dosage within them. It always seems to be enough to put a patient under, while not quite enough to kill them. System: When firing a dart gun or injecting a patient, the needle can be prevented from injecting a lethal dose at will while remaining effective. This allows needles full of elephant tranq to be used on humans to no ill effect. The full needle is used up each time, regardless of the amount being absorbed into the body. A dart gun does one lethal damage (not dice) and doesn't add successes to damage. After being injected, the target rolls stamina + endurance, difficulty 6, and has successes turns until they are knocked unconscious with each turn bringing decreased movement and awareness. 3) General Anesthesia For the truly invasive procedures, the skilled anesthesiologist may completely shut down his patent's consciousness for a time, allowing him to interact with their body freely. System: Roll wits + medicine (Difficulty: Target’s stamina + endurance or willpower, whichever is higher). Success causes them to fall asleep. Contact with the target's skin, hair, or body must be made to activate this power. Targets can be awakened with effort, but will be -2 dice on all rolls due to drowsiness. If you get more successes on your roll than a target’s Stamina, they are completely unconscious for the scene. 4) Insomnia The doctor may issue a drug into a patient via touch that will temporarily shut down the sleep centers of the brain. Side effects of extreme sleep deprivation may include the development of obsessive-compulsive or violent tenancies. However, this method is relatively safe. System: Touch a target and roll wits + medicine, difficulty of their stamina + endurance or willpower (whichever is higher). The target gains the sleepless (4) merit for up to successes months. If more successes are scored than the target's stamina, the sleep centers of the brain may be permanently destroyed. After the first week of being sleepless, the target will be at a -1 dice penalty to all actions and feel extremely restless and scatterbrained. After the first month, the penalty is increased to -2, where it remains until the patient experiences REM sleep. Each month that the patient goes without sleep, they are required to make a conviction check, difficulty 6 (+1 for each month of sleep they've gone without after the first, maximum difficulty of 10). Furthermore, the while under the effects of insomnia, all effects that would make the target sleep (besides your own) are at +3 difficulty, and may be ignored if the patient spends a willpower. '5) Regiment ' Previous patients may be put under at will. System: If you have successfully used dot three on a patient, you may copy the exact effect it had on them the first time at will. This can only be used once per person per two months.